shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Mac's trial
This is the scene where Mac stands trial in Kion and Mac Grimborn's Adventures of A Bug's Life. bangs on a rock Princess Atta: Mac, what do you have to say for yourself? Mac Grimborn: Well, Princess, Hopper told me that he and his gang are starving. So we have to double the order of food. And we have seven hours before the last leaf falls. Flik: He's right. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I am. Mac Grimborn: And Hopper said he likes the way I think. He never made you look bad, Princess. Princess Atta: Well, Mac, you did! Kion: Whoa, whoa, whoa! He was trying to help, Your Highness. Mr. Soil: Then help us. Don't help us. overheard the word "help" Flik: Help? Help? Help? Fuli: I'm sorry, have we met? Cheezie: Oh, boy. Princess Atta: Mac, you and Flik are sentenced to one month digging in the tunnel. Cheezie: No way! We want to dig in the tunnel! Chungu: I want a bloodhound. Nduli: Thurston said something about a "tunnel-within-a-tunnel" project. Thorny: You're right. Atta Excuse me, Your Highness. Need I remind you of Flik's tunnel-within-a-tunnel project? Flik: Helpers to help us. That's it! We could-- Thorny: It took two days to dig him out. Send them to Health and Ant Services. Dr. Flora: Heavens, no! Mac Grimborn: We could leave the island, the river bed's dry. We could walk across and get helpers. We could, we could go find helpers to help us. Flik: Mac, you're right! It's perfect! Queen: Perfect? What's so perfect? Flik: Your Highness, don't you see? We could send someone to get help! gasps Princess Atta: Leave the island? Queen: Why didn't I think of that? Oh! Because it's suicide! Thorny: She's right! We never leave the island. Elderly Ant: Never leave! Thorny: There's snakes and birds and bigger bugs out there! Janja: Exactly! Bigger bugs! Flik: Janja's right! We could find bigger bugs to come here and fight... and forever rid us of Hopper and his gang! Kion: Janja, that's a terrible plan! Mr. Soil: Ludicrous! Dr. Flora: Who would do such a crazy thing like that? Flik: I'll volunteer. I'd be happy to volunteer. Queen: laughing You got a lot of spunk, kid, but no one's gonna help a bunch of ants. Ryan Heretic: We will volunteer to help Flik on his quest to find bigger bugs. Mac Grimborn: Princess, I beg of you. Grant our request for our search. Flik: At least we could try. I could travel to the city! I could search there! Cheezie: You mean ''we ''could search there. Princess Atta: If you went, you'd be on that silly search for weeks. Thorny: Royal huddle. Great idea, Princess. It's perfect! Dr. Flora: Exactly. Princess Atta: Wait a minute. What did we just decide here? Mr. Soil: To let Flik leave. Elderly Ant: While we keep harvesting to meet Hopper's demands. Dr. Flora: You see, with Flik gone, he can't-- Princess Atta: He can't mess anything up! turn to Flik Princess Atta: Flik, after much deliberation, we have decided to grant you your request. Flik: Really? Queen: Really? Princess Atta: Uh, really. Flik: Oh, thank you, Princess. Thank you so much for this chance. I won't let you down, I promise, I promise, I promise. Princess Atta: That's fine. No, forget it. Flik: I should help repair the damage before I go. Everyone: No! No, no! Elderly Ant: Just leave! Kion: But you still hurt Mac's feelings. Ryan Heretic: Don't worry. Mac's plan will work. Princess Atta: One more thing. Mac? Mac Grimborn: Yes, Princess? Princess Atta: We have decided to make you the queen's royal advisor. Mac Grimborn: Really? Ryan Heretic: That's a first. I would get the others and be going with Flik to the city. Mac Grimborn: Right. Atta And Princess, try to keep track of double quota before Hopper and his gang come. Princess Atta: We'll try. Kion: I'm sure you'll find a miracle at the rate the leaves are dropping. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts